


Even when I lose, I win

by Charley79



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 05:48:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11269200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charley79/pseuds/Charley79
Summary: Crowley just wants to work this last bit of magic for the boys and be done with it.  (Well, maybe not completely.)  Then Bobby shows up.My headcanon for 12x23.  Took the line Mark S. wanted and it really seemed to fit.





	Even when I lose, I win

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea after the finale ripped my heart out, and after reading about the line that Mark wanted and was cut this story took on a life of its own. Unbeta'd so sorry about that. Please, enjoy!!

Crowley was crouched down behind one of the dunes, blocking him from the portal. It was imperative that Lucifer not see him or the trap early. He was setting up the spell when he felt someone behind him and froze them as he heard a gun being cocked. 

His eyes fell onto a face he hadn’t thought he’d see again, since it had ascended to heaven. It was as if a ghost stared him in the face, and in a way… it was.

As he came out of his reverie he noticed Bobby’s lips moving and Crowley just managed to move as the knife flew at him. The old bastard had used a spell, and a powerful one at that.

“Bloody Hell.” He eyed up the old hunter. “Some things never change, no matter what world you’re from.” 

“You another friend of those two idjits from the other side?” Bobby growled, levelling his gun at what he knew was a demon, sans horns.

“Don’t know if they’d call me a friend, per se.” Crowley said, keeping an eye on the man and the portal. “More an ally of use.”

Bobby’s eyebrow went up at that as he got a better look at the demon and the spell he was setting up. There was something off, could feel it in his gut. This demon didn’t act like any of the ones he’d killed over the years.

“Who’s using who?” He growled, bring the gun up at the shifty eyes. “That spell takes a life to work.”

Crowley’s eyes focused in at that but then he heard them coming through the portal. He crouched down quickly, putting the last touches to the spell while keeping an eye on the human.

“I’m using me.” It came out exasberated and quiet, just loud enough for Bobby to hear. “Now, if you’ll be on your way, I’m in a bit of a rush here.”

Bobby’s eyes narrowed and he glared for a moment before he backed away quickly. He could hear the boy, Sam, talking to Lucifer and then running. He made sure he was hidden but kept his gun trained on the demon. Dean may have Rufus but he was far from Bobby’s only gun. He wasn’t leaving those two with that shifty eyed bastard. He knew that spell and there was no way a demon would sacrifice himself.

But that’s just what the smarmy devil did. From his perch, it wasn’t hard to see that neither of those boys expected that play, either. Bobby just sat back on his haunches silently. He watched them run back through, the angel stab Lucifer, the archangel going back through and then it was quiet. Clearly the spell didn’t work, at least, not as quick as when it was a human life. He couldn’t explain it, but, on a hunch he ran out and grabbed the fallen demon. He removed the angel blade, slung him over his shoulder, and got back behind cover just as Lucifer and a woman came flying through the portal. Finally it closed and the archangel started yelling like hell’s own voice. 

Bobby took advantage of the distraction to get moving, going as fast as he could with the dead body to one of his bunkers. It wasn’t that far but he wanted a secure location before he took a closer look. He could swear he’d heard the demon add in the incantation for a strong healing spell right before he had made his presence known. 

Once he got in the bunker he laid the body on a cot, checking for life signs but seeing none. He huffed and went over to the book shelf on the other side of the room, checking what demon lore and grimoires he had there. He’d found the healing spell and was reading through it when he felt a breeze go through the bunker, as unnatural as all hell. He jumped up from where he’d been leaning, gun pointed at the demon slowly coming around.

A Crowley opened his eyes he realized (1) he’d been moved and (2) there was someone pointing a gun at him. He pulled in some power to shield himself and began to take in where he was. Concrete and thick walls, no windows that he could sense. ‘Lovely,’ he thought, ‘another bunker.’ He felt out for who was leveling the gun at him, though he had a suspicion, and he just smirked when it was confirmed.

“Are you really going to use that on me, darling? You act as if you’ve never seen one of us blink out.” 

Though, it would have been very helpful if Mother had bothered to tell him about the time it took to fully recover from the faked death spell.

Bobby snorted and lowered the gun. He’d watched as the black-eyed bugger had taken stock of where he was. Not sure how he felt that he’d obviously been in a bunker before, and not pleasantly if he was to guess. He handed over a canteen out of habit and cocked an eyebrow as the demon looked at it suspiciously.

“Seen plenty of you black eyed bastards blink out. It’s the coming back that’s new.” Bobby paused as Crowley coughed. “Taking it that spell wasn’t as smooth as you thought? And it’s just water, you ass. I know what you are.”

Crowley met his eyes and took a sip. When it didn’t burn, he drank enough to clear the dust from his throat, taking in the old hunter covertly. There was a more menacing feel to this Bobby. His aggression was much less contained. This was a man who hadn’t been softened by raising two buys in a somewhat calm world. Crowley reveled in the darker feel of this Bobby’s soul. The man was totally at ease with the way this world was.

“Its too bad angel blades don’t kill archangels.” He commented, lowering the canteen. “Those bullets Dean shot off can’t be easy to replace.”

Bobby answering smirk was as deadly as a predator, and he shrugged casually

“Not as hard as you’d think.”

Crowley studied the human. The way he made that statement was calm, calculating even. It was as if he already had more and would have no problem killing more angels to refill his stock. This was definetly a darker soul. 

“So, why’d you do it then?” Bobby asked, still smirking but genuinely curious about those two boys now that he’d seen a demon and an angel willing to die for them. “What’s so special ‘bout them?”

Crowley just shook his head.

“Every time there is a world ending Armaggedon, they stop it.” He said, thinking back on what he’d told the boys in the bunker. “They’ve saved our world from that a couple of times; even stopped me a time or two. Their a real credit to the man who raised them.”

Bobby snorted.

“Never knew John Winchester so couldn’t tell you how he was over here.”

“Not that prat.” Crowley growled, holding his eyes. “It was you who taught those two about family and doing things right. The way of getting it done the right way, and using every weapon in their arsenal. Especially your wits…oh, the times we’ve had Robert Singer.”

Bobby had been taken aback at the demon’s response and by the end he was just flummoxed. 

“We…what exactly were you to the other me?” Lord, if that didn’t sound weird. “And don’t tell me he was some pansy.”

The last came out as a growl that Crowley openly laughed at.

“Hardly, darling.” He began. “His was the only soul to ever get out of a deal with me. And the traps and wards he had on his place… made popping in a regular hazard.”

“Don’t sound too friendly there, demon.” Bobby smirked, crossing his arms.

“Oh, not at first. He were a bugger to woo.” Crowley told him. “Took quite a few pop-ins just to get past the shooting, salt, and holy water. But after a few times of my helping with a beastie, or with some research for a hunt we ended up chatting. Sometimes about our days, always needling the other.” 

He shrugged.

Bobby had been watching the demon’s face as he spoke and the one thing he knew for sure at this moment was that that world’s Bobby and this demon had been closer than he was letting on. And he’d bet another 100 rounds in Rufus that those two boys hadn’t known. Did help explain why he performed that spell for them, though.

“So,” Bobby said, walking over, “you thought what? You’d work that spell, come to after the dust settled, and hide out over here?”

“It did cross my mind, yes.” Crowley answered, taking in the approaching human and standing. “I like to keep my options open.”

This wasn’t his Bobby. He needed to remember that. He kept space between them, observing the other as he came to a stop a couple steps from the cot.

“Well, the portals closed now princess, so you’re not getting back anytime soon.” Bobby told him. “I had you and was a bit away but it closed.”

Crowley frowned.

“Not sooner? Is Lucifer there, then?” He’d failed if that was the case.

“Nope.” Bobby answered. “I just got behind a dune and him and some woman came flying through the opening. Closed right after that.”

“Lovely.” Crowley growled, hands in his pockets. “I’ll have to bloody well hide from him here, too.”

“It’s not so bad.” Bobby said, relaxing against the cot with his arms crossed. “Plenty of others gonna come at him first and if anything does come after ya, well, I do love killing angels and demons.”

The tone the last was said in had Crowley’s eyes narrowing as he took in the relaxed stance and smirk.

“Oh really?” This was definetly not his Robert.

“Never saw one I didn’t mind killing, except for their angel, and you. All of them over here, well, killing them is a passion of mine.”

Crowley could feel himself reacting to Bobby’s deeper growl. True, this wasn’t his Bobby but the looks the other had been giving him were interested. He stepped closer.

“A passion, hmm?” He purred, leaning in.

“Mmhm.” Bobby agreed, leaning closer so the other could feel his breath on his lips. “Whatcha say, Crowley? Hunt nasties with me and maybe see how we get along?”

Crowley locked eyes on him at the sound of his name in that voice and smirked, letting his Crossroads show through.

“Should be careful who you make deals with, love, no matter the world.” He purred, glancing at the others lips and back to his eyes, licking his bottom lip.

“Oh, I got a pretty good idea of who and what I’m dealing with.” Bobby’s eyes followed Crowley’s tongue as it slid over his lip. “Or are you worried about me getting away on the fine print, too?” 

Crowley’s grin was predatory, just like the human’s.

“Hmm. I do so love a challenge.”

Their lips met and Crowley felt at peace for the first time in a long while.


End file.
